


Bruder

by pellondie



Series: Bruder [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellondie/pseuds/pellondie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias is hurting and Bastian makes it worse. Then better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nupoxsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/gifts).



> Turned out I'm actually trying to make this a series. Who would've thought. This piece here would be the center that all the other parts will revolve around - pre- and sequels all the same. I hope it'll actually work... :'D
> 
> (Orignial note: This was originally supposed to be part of a series, but I couldn't bring myself to actually make it that big, so here you go.)

  
He roughly wiped at his face when he heard the sound of a key getting pushed into his front door. Bastian was the only one with a spare key to his apartment, and he had no intention of letting him see his brother in this state. So he tried to sit up straight and pull a neutral expression at least, the tears soaked up in his sleeves.

 _Don’t let your little brother see you like this_ , he reminded himself. This thought had become somewhat of a regular reminder to himself – protect your baby brother at all costs. His only shield, the only thing to hold onto. The only thing that mattered. _Don’t fuck up now_.

“Tobi!” The door got kicked open and his cheerful voice filled the otherwise silent room immediately, making him shiver and wanting to just tell him to go away, please. But he just came around the corner, a football in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. He grinned at him toothily, but his face fell almost as fast as he had involuntarily become the intruder of his home.

“Tobi?” He tried to smile and opened his mouth to say _Hi_ at least, anything, really, but nothing came out and his brother looked like he’d just seen something spectacularly weird. Suddenly alarmed, the tall blonde dropped his stuff and crossed the room to reach him with four long steps where he sat on the couch. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Another sob tried to roll up his throat, but he fought it back down, clenching his jaw forcefully and averting his eyes to stare at his painfully tangled fingers. The rustling of Bastian’s jacket had him duck his head between his shoulders, avoiding his face at all cost, now that he’d bent down in worry.

“Tobi, what’s going on?” It was more prompt than actual question, and Tobias swallowed hard when felt the tears sting in his eyes as his brother sat on the coffee table in front of him, their knees briefly touching in the process. Then he felt a hand on his neck, fingers softly brushing through his hair, Basti’s face angled down weirdly so he could look him in the eye somehow. And he accidentally let his eyes flick to his face, and he couldn’t even think that fast when he started shaking again and all the worry and affection in his brother’s eyes and touches started seeping through, and suddenly he was crying again. Fucking crying, sobbing, in front of his baby brother.

“Oh G- Tobi, what- hey, man, it’s alright, I gotcha” Bastian pulled his head into the crook of his neck, holding him there with one hand still on his neck and the other rubbing soothing circles into his back. He felt the need to just push him away, cringing inwardly against the touch, but instead he just clutched his shirt underneath that ridiculously huge jacket, holding onto his brother for dear life as his tears wet his collar.

After a while, Bastian started rocking them softly from one side to the other, resting his cheek on top of Tobias’ head. And he could just sit there and let him take care of him, because everything he’d tried to suppress for so long, he’d tried to disguise and wave off as nothing came crashing down on him, and when his sobs started to fade out a little, he pressed his forehead into his brother’s clavicle.

“I just can’t take this anymore”, he whispered hoarsely, and Bastian stopped swaying – he could almost see his little brother furrowing his brows in confusion above him.

“Can’t take what?” he asked softly, obviously cautious not to set him off again with the wrong words. Which made him feel even more miserable, he didn’t want him to worry. He didn’t want him to have to take care of his big brother. That was his job.

“I just can’t bear being… being around you and- and not…”, he grit his teeth in frustration, hating the tremble in his own voice, hating the tears making the skin on his cheeks burn and strain, hating himself for knowing exactly what he was about to do to his brother. Hating himself for getting the words out anyway. “Not being able to be with you the way I- the way I want to.”

He felt Bastian shift slightly beneath him, his legs carefully sliding over the table so he could bump his knees into Tobias’ again. As if to tell him nothing was wrong. But it was – so much about this was about to go downhill once his brother figured out what he actually meant by that.

“But you’re with me right now, right? Is it because I have to travel so much with our team? I’ll try to find more time for y-“

“No, that’s not what I’m- that’s not what I mean.” He was still looking for the right words, pulling them out from the bottom of his mind, lining them up neatly before slowly forcing them out of his mouth. And failing miserably.

“I mean… I want- I _need_ something different. From you. And I can’t ask it of you, because- _fuck_ , I can’t-“, he groaned in frustration and simply pushed his forehead harder against his chest, letting his hands slide to Bastian’s sides beneath his jacket and into the welcoming warmth. Though he could feel his brother tensing up under his hands, not replying, and he was sure he finally got it. At last. How was he ever going to explain this, without losing him.

His ears prickled unpleasantly, and he was just about to move away and withdraw his hands, when Bastian’s hand slid up his back to join the second one and bring up Tobias’ face. He looked at him sternly, eyes searching for something in his face, apparently. The older one thought he’d found it, though, somewhere hidden in his features, he supposed, because his brother’s face smoothed out within a split second, turning from a cold, estimating gaze into a heartwarming, little smile tugging at his lips and the corners of his eyes.

“You fucking idiot”, he breathed out, almost affectionately, and Tobias raised his brows in question. Bastian only brushed his thumbs over his cheeks, taking away what little was left of his tears, and he felt the burning spread from his ears onto his cheeks.

“Don’t-“, he started, but got cut off by a pair of lips softly closing his. Fitting perfectly against his, to be honest. And he didn’t realize what was happening at first, because how could this be happening, and simply sat there. With his brother’s mouth on his, his soft breath brushing over his cheek and along his jaw, his hands warm and heavy on his neck. By the time he did realize, Basti had already moved away hesitantly, looking at him as if he was scared he did something wrong. He stared back. Wondering.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… uh- well.” He wrung his hands nervously, licking his lips quickly as if to catch some of his taste. And Tobias was stunned. Just so fucking speechless, to be exact. But finally something in his head fell into place, and he pulled his brother in by his collar, crushing their mouths together clumsily. Bastian only gasped in surprise, and when he opened his lips, his brother immediately followed his example and licked into his mouth fiercely.

It was sloppy and wet and started out hot tempered, but after a while of pulling at each other’s clothes to get closer, it became softer, almost sweet. And the pulling on clothes was only to keep the other there, to make sure they weren’t going anywhere. He let his tongue lazily drag over his brother’s lower lip one more time before pulling back slowly, not daring to look at him after what he considered a small miracle, still. But Bastian broke the silence all by himself, as always.

“You won’t regret this, right?” he asked in a low voice, the grin on his lips audible. And Tobias shrugged softly, because what was he supposed to say, anyway. No answer could make up for the mess inside his head at this moment.

“I just made out with my little brother, that’s- pretty normal, ain’t it?” he replied dryly, and at that the younger one pulled up his face again, kissing his forehead swiftly before grinning back at him confidently.

“You don’t have to worry, big bro, it’s not like I could run around telling people just to tease you – I’d pretty much be fucked, too.” He huffed at this and rolled his eyes at him, but quickly came back to looking at his brother fondly.

“…what?” Bastian asked with a cheerful smile, still holding his face in his hands, his thumbs close to the corners of his mouth. And he could feel the tiniest of smiles tug at them as he watched his brother examine his face for a clue. “C’mon, tell me”

“It’s nothing, just- you. I’m still- I’m still a little surprised, I guess”, he replied. And with an honest smile finally coming through on his face, he added “I’m still stunned. And glad.”

“Yeah?” His brother grinned at that, coming closer again. “Me, too.”

Their next kiss was tender from the start, a soft brushing of lips, a promise neither of them was willing to break.  

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is fictional, I don't own anything, I'm just enjoying to imagine and write this stuff, yo.


End file.
